Language Of Flowers
by FanFictionWorm01
Summary: Walk Down The Memory Lane Of Our Favorite Couple Based On The Meaning Behind Flowers, From A Scrape Knee To...Greek Mythology?


**Title: Eglantine Rose  
**

**Pairing: Kudo Shinichi and Mouri Ran  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. If I did, there would be a Kudo Conan by now.  
**

* * *

**Eglantine Rose**

Mouri Ran was confused.

Normally, when a boy gets his girlfriend angry, he would buy Roses, Lilies and any other flower they can get their hands on.

And, if that did not work out, they use another aphrodisiac.

Chocolate.

True indeed.

Suddenly, chocolates were everywhere. On their desk, in their lockers, even in front of their house door.

Just like Ran's.

Though, there were differences in her scenario. Rather than the normal I'm-sulking-because-you-made-me-angry-because-you-won't-answer-my-calls-so-you-have-to-give-me-flowers-and-chocolates scenario.

You see, Ran did not have a boyfriend, despite the fact that she has been paired up with her childhood friend for best couple in their school for 5 years straight. And, her scenario was a You-disguised-yourself-as-a-little-kid-and-lied-to-my-face-about-the-whole-thing-because-you-wanted-to-protect-me-yadda-yadda-yadda-and-I-cannot-and-will-not-talk-to-you-anymore.

You see? Her case was definitely different.

_Uniquely_ different.

The irony was, her childhood friend did commit an aphrodisiac stunt for her.

But, he did spin and do an alternate of the classic aphrodisiac method. Instead of flowers, he settled down with a book.

A book _about_ flowers.

Ran always knew that her childhood friend, the Hensei Holmes and Tokyo Police Savior, Kudo Shinichi was not a romantic person. He had been burying his head in Sherlock Holmes mystery novels since the age of 4. She remembered one time, when they were in kindergarten. When other kids of the age of 6 would run out of their classroom by recess to play in the sand box, Ran would stay in the classroom and watch Shinichi read his novel.

It was weird sometimes, how he would manage to keep himself on top of their class in academics every time despite all of his textbooks were left on the corner of his reading desk. Closed and never opened by its owner who was busy reading Sherlock Holmes novels.

He was a smart boy, a smart young man actually.

Kudo Shinichi was famous for his solving skills. His theory would let the criminal bold their eyes in horror and leave the police wanting for more. Not only his deductions, his perspective and quotes it selves made Ran wonder and confused.

But none of them made her this confused.

It was Sunday, which also meant that it was a none- school day. Ran was doing her daily routine this morning. Beside all the cooking, sweeping andwashing, she also had to check the mail.

Electric bills? Normal.

Water bills? Normal.

A small note that says 'I'm sorry'? Unusual at most days, but it was turning to be normal for the last 2 weeks.

A book about flowers? Weird.

Placing the bills on her father's desk, which was almost entirely covered by his upper body, Ran made her way into her room with the note and the book.

After considering on whether she should lock the door or otherwise, she chose the lock it. Safety was somehow becoming a lot more important to her this few days.

Not that it was not important in other days.

Sighing in confusion, she sat down on her homework chair and started to flip open the note. To her surprise, it was not the usual 'I'm sorry, it was for your safety' crap.

About a week ago, her 'adopted' little brother whom she had grown to love, suddenly when to America with his parents. Leaving his poor nee-chan with a note, quite similar to this.

'Be Happy Ran-neechan.'

She wanted to cry her eyes out that moment, but more surprise was coming her way.

Her childhood friend was back.

And guess what?

He's the little 'adopted' brother of hers.

Crying? More like furious.

For the pass week, Ran has been avoiding Shinichi _tirelessly_. She would simply _not_ go out on weekends, and avoid eye contact at school. Despite all the  
explanations he _tried _to give, Ran had known better to shut him down _almost _completely from her life.

Believe it or not, she still dreams about him. More in fact. She would have this weird dream where she forgave him without any explanations at all. In that dream, all that was important was him coming home, and nothing else.

Well that's soothing.

Ran had been known to be the kind-hearted girl who resembles none of her parents personalities and traits, (For example: Her father's alcohol addiction and her mother's serious judgment in court) But if anyone knew better, that would be Kudo Shinichi.

_He would know that Ran was not that forgiving._

In another dream, actually nightmare, Shinichi would stop all his solving shenanigans and lock himself in the Kudo mansion. What was so shocking about the dream was that he committed suicide.

Frightening indeed.

But completely wrong.

First thing's first. He would lock himself in the mansion, true, that is possible.

What about food?

School?

Most importantly, cases?

Kudo Shinichi was not one of those men who would do stupid things just because his girl friend wouldn't talk to him. Heck, he didn't even a girlfriend.

Did he?

Okay, okay.

Shake that all out for a moment, back to the case again.

Suicide? Seriously? Kudo Shinichi, committing suicide because of a girl?

That is just plain outrageous.

It could be listed at the world's most impossible thing to happen in fact. And at the moment, him receiving the brunette's forgiveness could also be  
listed.

Breathing calmly, Ran opened the book curiously. To her surprise, the book not only had pictures and physical information about flowers, it also wrote down the meaning behind every flower.

Right down in the 'E' section, a type of flower caught her eyes.

No, not because it was pretty. Uhh, well, it was pretty, beautiful in fact, but that did not caught her eyes. The flower itself did.

There was a small carefully pluck Eglantine Rose _in_ the book.

Suddenly, a heavy mass of curiosity and conscience wise hit her. She read down the passage about the flower. Carefully reading every single information about it.

She smiled.

Kudo Shinichi had once again impressed her.

* * *

_The_ raven-hair lad was kicking and bouncing his football on the soccer field.

For the pass week.

After school of course.

He was so sure that the book, _that damn book about flowers,_would win her over, but what did he got?

Another day of avoiding eye contact.

It's official, he was now clueless.

_Ran, when will you talk to me alrea-_

"POK."

"OW!"

Out of nowhere, Shinichi was hit by a ball. It made him completely out of balance, and then he tripped.

Earning a scrape on his left knee.

The culprit ball miraculously rolled itself back down to it's owner down field, who seem oblivious about the injured teen.

Shinichi groaned.

_Talk about bad luck._

"Here." Turning his head around, his blue eyes met a pair of sapphire bright eyes. He blinked in confusion.

Ran sighed in an attempt to cover her flushed cheeks "Do you want it or not?"

Shinichi looked down and saw a long, and oval-y shape of cream brown.

_A bandage?_

"Thanks."

Awkward silent filled the air for what to have seen quite a long time for the two teenagers.

"Look, I heard something about 'Men in black, protect you, safety, die, a pill, antidote and other things.' Mind explaining Shinichi?"

He smirked and got up on his feet, pointing to a long bench nearby, "Let's sit, I have a wound to heal."

* * *

_Eglantine Rose: A wound to heal._

* * *

**Okay, I have been giving up on fanfics for a long, long time. I must say, I'm quite proud of this, because I finished it. I'll try to finish this, and don't expect so much from me, I do not know myself how many flowers will be in this fic. Just bare with me okay?**

**If you guys are confuse,** _Eglantine Rose_ **in this story was meant for Ran's wound in her heart and Shinchi's injured scrapped knee.**

**Read and Review, tell me your point of view and maybe ideas for the next chapter? No, this story is like memories kind of fic, it doesn't continue from the previous chapter, in most chapters.**


End file.
